speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean
Dean is a character and one of the protagonists of the third film Species III. He is a student whose funding is in jeopardy, and helps Dr. Bruce Abbot to assist him in his research to create a perfect alien species, promising him funding and future awards. Species III Dean is first introduced presenting a prototypical fusion reactor at the local generating facility. He then leaves in a rush to attend a biochemistry class, where Abbot makes fun of him for being late and contradicting him. Later that day Dr. Turner tells Dean that he will cut his funding on his project and that he needs to find another one to get involved or else he would lose his scholarship. After Portus death Abbot contacts Dean and offers him to work on the engineering of a disease resistant perfect alien species. Initially reluctant Dean accepts with the condition of being acknowledged and receiving credit for his participation in the final result. While Sara is out looking for a mate, Dean and Abbot get rid of Turner's corpse by dropping it into a nearby lake. He finally meets Sara the next day upon arriving to Abbot's house. Thought their first encounter wasn't very friendly, Dean tries to be nice to Sara causing her to become fond of him. Abbot advises Dean not to become attached to her. In the lab, Sara confesses that she would prefer Dean to take her blood. Suddenly they are attacked by Yosef, who is trying to impregnate her. Abbot dies trying to stop the half-breed, and Dean decides to put an end to the project against Sara's wishes. She attempts to seduce him so that he saves her species but Dean rejects her. Later, Dean discovers that Hastings used his notes to get in contact with Amelia and warns that she might be able to track them. When Amelia kidnaps his roommate Dean meets Agent Wasach who tells him that due to previous two events (the first and second movie), there is no money to take care of the situation properly so is up to them to destroy the alien species once and for all. The duo manage to save Hastings and take Sara's eggs. They go to the facility where Dean takes the eggs to the fusion reactor core. Once there Amelia attacks him, and he activates the nucleus causing the fall of the eggs into the core. Sara protects Dean and throws her sister to her death. But she drags her as well. With the aliens dead, Dean recovers from his injuries at the campus and Hastings tells him that Wasach wants to see him in Washington once he recovers. Three weeks later his roommate discovers Sara actually survived and that Dean made a mate for her. Once he has grown Dean lets them go and to make their own life, assuring Hastings they don't have to worry about future offspring because he made the hybrid sterile. Quotes * "Come on, she can't be that hot and be a bio-chemist at the same time" * "What are you doing?" * "What are you gonna do? * "Nobody should be alone, man" Gallery File:Sara Undressing for Dean.png File:Sara and Dean.png File:Sara and Dean Saying Goodbye.png File:Presentation's End.png File:Looking Suspicious.png File:Hastings Sitting.png File:Hastings and Dean.png File:Funding is Cut.png File:Dean Angry.png File:Dean's Goodbye.png File:Dean vs Amelia.png File:Dean Unhappy.png File:Dean Shirtless.png File:Dean Sees Portus.png File:Dean Playing Chess.png File:Dean on Presentation.png File:Dean Out.png File:Dean Mending His Hand.png File:Dean Meets Wasach.png File:Dean is Late.png File:Dean in Leather Jacket.png File:Dean in Basement.png File:Dean Healing.png File:Dean Grabbing.png File:Dean Examining Portus.png File:Dean Disposing Abbot.png File:Dean and Wasach.png File:Alien Data.png File:Dean and Brick Wall.png File:Dean With Bat.png File:Dean and a Lamp.png File:Dean After a Run.png File:Abbot's Death.png File:Abbot and Dean.png File:Abbot Autopsying Portus.png File:Sara Chocking Dean.jpg File:Dean Chocked.jpg File:Dead Portus.jpg File:Dean Seeing Cocoon.png Category:Species 3 characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Characters